1. Field
This invention relates to assemblies of panel elements and methods for their assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to an assembly of panels which may be utilized to form a wall or other structural member together with methods of constructing same.
2. State of the Art
Various structural constructions are formed by the interconnection of various smaller structural elements. While an integral structure may present certain structural advantages, oftentimes the limitations in manufacturing and handling techniques and capabilities dictate that a structure may only be constructed by manufacturing smaller elements and thereafter associating those elements one with another to construct the large structure. Furthermore, the limitations imposed by transportation of the finished structure also in part determine the approach to be taken in constructing a large structural construction.
The construction of a wail assembly is one example wherein such constraints are evident. For example in the construction of wall assemblies for rooms designed for manufacturing computer componentry, hereinafter “clean rooms”, the wall assemblies must oftentimes exceed fourteen feet in height. Conventional manufacturing equipment for fabricating the elements of such rooms, e.g. metal bending presses, is typically suited for forming structures having a maximum height or length of much smaller dimensions, e.g. twelve feet. It follows that such wall assemblies are typically constructed of a number of individual elements which are associated together to form the desired dimensioned wall assembly.
Due to the specialized use of the room, unconventional building techniques are oftentimes utilized to construct such rooms. For example, presently clean room walls are manufactured using “panel on stud”, construction. This type of construction uses a considerable number of individual parts to fabricate the various connections and joints which form part of a conventional wall assembly. Due to the requirement for very low particulates within the room, all panel joints require batten closures to be positioned on both sides of the wall. The need for such closures further increases the number of wall components and hardware required for a conventional construction.
Present construction techniques create several significant problems for clean room construction and maintenance. Oftentimes, clean rooms are constructed with an open grate flooring system. During the construction phase of a clean room, small components of the clean room may inadvertently be dropped onto the floor system. This typically results in the components falling through the floor and out of reach of the installer. Not only is this very inconvenient but furthermore in some instances this can be hazardous.
Due to the potential revenue of an operating clean room, the room must be constructed to ensure minimal downtime. A principal cause for downtime is routine cleaning. Rooms having edges or other surfaces which collect particulates, such as dust, can increase the time required for cleaning operations. Batten closures are recognized as creating cleaning problems in view of their creating surfaces on which dust may collect.
In conventional clean rooms the upright walls of the room are typically formed of two or more vertically positioned panels, one atop the other. The uppermost panel is oftentimes installed first by hanging it from a preformed ceiling structure. Thereafter, equipment to be housed in the room is installed and only then is the remainder of the wall constructed around the installed equipment. It should be appreciated that in many of these installations, the wall is formed around the perimeter of the equipment with many pieces of equipment actually extending through the wall itself.
In rooms of the height mentioned, being composed of multiple panels, serious problems are created with regard to the structural integrity of the wall system itself. The interconnection of two or more panels extending over such a height oftentimes results in a wall system having a tendency to bend or otherwise deflect from a vertical orientation. Prior efforts to rectify this problem have included the placement of reinforcement batons over the various joints of adjacently positioned panels. The use of these elongate reinforcement batons has not been altogether satisfactory. First, the batons are time consuming to install in that each joint must be measured and a respective batons cut to order to meet the particular measurements of a particular joint. Secondly, the batons have oftentimes proven less than satisfactory in providing the desired degree of structural integrity to the joint. Lastly surface mounted stiffeners are often unattractive and they create shelves for particulate (dust) to collect on—a feature that is unacceptable in a clean room.
There exists a need for a wall assembly for use in clean room construction which avoids or resolves the various problems identified above. Specifically, it is envisaged that a wall assembly system with fewer loose parts, having a simplified installation procedure would provide a significant advantage in the industry. Furthermore there continues to exist a need for a means of structurally enhancing the joints between adjacently positioned panels in a wall assembly. This need is most apparent in the environment of wall assemblies designed for use in a vertically upright position.